


Luck of the Draw

by MidyearMidnight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidyearMidnight/pseuds/MidyearMidnight
Summary: Every month Magnus and Alec put both of their names into a hat to see who will go down to pay the creepy landlord. When Alec gets pulled for the third month he pleads with Magnus to take his job and Magnus gives him a proposition:He will take 1 year of landlord duty if Alec goes on a date with him.Idea credits to Megan (magnusbicon) hope you like it.Also, this is my first fic please be gentle with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/gifts).



“Alright here we go” Alec said sweat pooling at his forehead. It was always a nervous event pulling the name for the month to see which of them would pay the landlord. The landlord was creepy and not just average creepy but creepy creepy . Whenever he would speak it would be to say the weirdest things. Sometimes it was fun facts about the building and others it was conversations about which arteries had to be hit to ensure death. The latter conversations happened more frequently than not. At this point, they were convinced that the man might be a murderer and wanted to stay away from him as much as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible for Alec seeing as it had been his name pulled from the hat the past two months. To say he was upset was an understatement.  
“It’s not that bad,” Magnus said, “and anyway there’s no possible way that you will get it three times in a row.”  
“You don’t know that “ Alec whined “and you weren’t there last time I think he was trying to flirt with me.” he finished a chill running down his spine.  
The last time he went to the pay the landlord, he had stopped to ask a question about their next bill when the landlord told him to “Keep walking pretty boy” with a wink. In his shock, all he could do was turn around and walk as fast as he could back to their apartment. He told Magnus as soon as he got back but all he did was laugh just as he was doing now. Alec glared as Magnus looked over laughing fondly. He knew Alec to be a tad dramatic but this was a little much. He highly doubted that the landlord was flirting with him but he was going to let him have his moment. Anyways Alec was adorable when worked up so why would he miss out on that. Alec continued to look over at Magnus’s laughing features softening. He knew he should have been at least slightly annoyed but couldn’t work up to it when that angelic laugh rang through his ears. He knew it was cliche to be in love with his best friend but here he was and there wasn’t anything he could do to change it, he’s tried.  
“Alrighty enough fear it is time to seal our fates” Magnus said pulling Alec out of his thoughts “Who will it be, me, you, let’s find out” he finished winking.  
They shuffled the hat in the middle. Alec watched on nervously praying to the heavens that it wasn’t him. He really didn’t want to go down again because honestly there was only so much he could take. As Magnus dropped his hand to pick up the paper Alec grabbed it.  
“What’s wrong,” Magnus asked head tilting sideways. God, he was so adorable. “Alec are you okay.” Alec turned his head abruptly. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring.  
“I want to do it,” Alec said recovering.  
“Why” Magnus replies  
“Well, the last two times that I was picked you drew from the hat so I’m thinking that maybe if I do it my fate could change.” he said shrugging  
Magnus looked at him with no emotion on his face. Alec thought that he might have done something wrong when all of a sudden Magnus began to move.  
“Okay” he said smirk on his face “go for it pretty boy”.  
“Don’t call me that” Alec said grimacing.  
Magnus began to laugh. Magnus’s laugh calmed him down a little giving him the courage to throw his hand into the hat pulling out a piece of paper. His eyes were screwed shut and when he opened them it was like his worst nightmare had come true.  
“No,No,No,No” Alec said standing up. “Why me? What did I do to deserve this?” He started to pace. He really couldn’t do it for the third time it was too much. Who even came up with this stupid hat idea anyways. It was stupid so stupid. He started to breathe hard when suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. “Hey breathe with me just breathe” Magnus said holding him to his chest. “Magnus I don’t want to do it again,” Alec pleaded “I can’t do it again please he puts me on edge” he said close to tears  
Magnus moved them to the couch to help calm him down. They sat for a second Magnus rubbing soothing circles into his back while whispering soothing words into his ear. Alec knew he seemed overdramatic but the landlord was just so bad. It was an experience that had to be experienced first hand to truly understand the pain. They sat there on the couch cuddled up for a while when suddenly Magnus perked up  
“Alexander I have a proposition for you”  
Alec looked up at him “I don’t think anything you say will make me feel better unless you are taking my job this month”  
Magnus paused then continued “Well what if I said that I would take landlord duty for a whole year?”  
Alec shot up “Magnus don’t play with me.”  
“I’m not I’ll take it for a year”  
Alec looked at Magnus mouth gaping before hugging him holding tighter than he thought he could.  
“Thank you thank you thank you” he repeated  
“Magnus I could kiss you right now”  
“Woah there tiger I haven’t told you the catch yet”  
“Catch”  
“Yeah the catch” Magnus repeated “ See I’m nice but even I wouldn’t go to the creepy landlord without getting something in return”  
“Okay so what were you thinking of,” Alec said looking curiously “honestly I think I’ll do anything”  
“Well that’s perfect for me cause I want a date,” Magnus said smiling “and with your enthusiasm earlier I don’t think that’ll be much of a problem.”  
“Are you joking?” Alec replies bewildered  
“What,” Magnus said smile faltering a little “why would I joke about this I’m not cruel and I like you I thought this was gonna be a win-win I’m sorry if I overstepped you can say no...”  
Magnus was continuing to ramble when all of a sudden Alec was kissing him. Surprised he pulled away but before Alec could even frown he dove back in. The kiss was like what people dreamed of their first kisses to be. The fireworks, the love it was all there. All those years of dancing around each other finally came together to make this magical moment possible. When they pulled back they both had the biggest smiles on their faces. “I’ve wanted to do that since Junior year of college,” Alec said smiling a smile so bright that Magnus felt as if he was being blinded but he knew he looked the same. Smiling foreheads leaning against each other Magnus asks “So is that a yes to the date.”  
“It is a hell yes to the date” Alec responded chuckling  
“I can’t believe you bargained the landlord just to get a date with me, you know you could’ve just asked right”  
“Yeah but you were so miserable so killing two birds with one stone you know” Magnus said sheepishly  
“You are so lame you know that right” Alec said getting closer  
“Yeah but I’m your lame” Magnus replied doing the same  
“You sure are” Alec said smiling  
They kissed once more looking forward to the date to come knowing that this was the start of something great. Who knew that one creepy landlord would be the thing to bring them together.


	2. A little something extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our lovebirds one month later. Short and sweet.

“Oh my god” Magnus screamed as he walked into the door of their apartment. “What’s wrong?”  
Alec asks looking at Magnus making sure he was okay. He had just gone down to pay the rent so he doesn’t know what could’ve happened. “You were right” Magnus whined “He was flirting with you.” Alec looked at Magnus confused. “Hun what are you talking about?”   
“The landlord”  
“What about him”  
“He flirted with me when I was leaving” magnus says looking petrified “I didn’t know what to do”  
Alec bust out laughing. “Hey this is not funny” Magnus exclaimed causing Alec to laugh more. When Alec was finally done he looked up to see Magnus looking at him like an upset child. He went over pulling him into a hug. Magnus burrowed into him reveling in the comfort. “I’m sorry that happened to you i’ll come with you next time if you want”   
“Really” Magnus said looking up at Alec   
“Really” Alec replied kissing his forehead “besides I can’t have no old man hitting on my boyfriend now can I”  
“Is that a hint of Jealousy I hear in your tone Alexander” Magnus said smirking   
“Oh shut up,” Alec said rolling his eyes “come on I made dinner and Deadly Class is almost on”  
As they grabbed their plates and walked to the sofa they knew everything would be alright even because they were together and that is all that mattered.


End file.
